1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for automatic reservation tuning a broadcasting receiver and devices therefor and more particular, to a method automatic reservation tuning of a broadcasting receiver which can automatically be tuned based on reserved information contents of a desired program and a device for appropriately performing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, broadcasting receivers such as a television set and the like receive broadcasting signals via multiple channels. A broadcasting signal of one these multiple channels is selected by tuning. Thus, a broadcasting receiver such as a television set should be tuned to a different channel number if a user wants to watch a different program to be broadcasted on the different channel instead of watching a present program. Then, when the user manually selects another channel number instead of a present channel number, he may miss the beginning portion of a desired program to be broadcasted on the different channel number.
Thus, in order to solve such an inconvenience, there has been proposed a broadcasting receiver having a reservation function whereby information concerning a channel number, date and time of desired program are reserved and then the broadcasting receiver is automatically tuned to a desired program according to the reserved information so that the user can watch the desired program.
Also, a video tape recorder, wherein a program preset code thereof such as G-code (Plus code) and the like is inputted for tuning a desired broadcasting signal and storing the pre-set program, is disclosed in European Patent Publication No. 589 369 (by Naoki Yonetani et al.). The recorder has an input unit for inputting the program pre-set code having information about a broadcasting station, date and time of a desired program. The program pre-set code is decoded to a pre-set data by a decoder. A teletext unit receives program lists having program confirmation codes, time and date of each program to be broadcasted within a predetermined time by the broadcasting station designated by the pre-set data. A checking unit checks the pre-set time and date to be compared with time and date of the program of the program lists. The setting unit sets the program confirmation code on a memory device corresponding to the program if that date and time of the program of the program lists are the same as time and date of the pre-set data. A recording unit records the program if the program confirmation code is the same as the program confirmation code set by the setting unit.
These video tape recorders may be automatically tuned to record the desired program even when a broadcasting time is changed by the broadcasting station. However, these video tape recorders have deficiencies of having a complicated construction.